vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirbynite
Who's Kirbynite? Kirbynite is a content creator and an explorer of the VRChat metaverse. He refers to his character in VRChat as "Kirby Nite", while referring to his avatar on social media as "Kirbynite". After watching a variety of VRChat videos and desperately desiring change in his life, Kirbynite jumped into VRChat immediately after purchasing a VR headset. He wanted to share the hijinx with close friends, so he recorded and uploaded some of his adventures. Upon noticing people he had not met before were watching his videos, he decided to put more effort in the presentation of his content. Slightly. His main videos are set to be in an episodic fashion, attempting to cover context for the new places and people he meets in recent and future videos. Recently, he has added VRChat to the list of things he streamed on his Twitch channel. Kirbynite hangs out with an assortment of people, from the friendly Nova, ShadowShock, and Zwei, to the dangerous Tenebris Bellator, Ryuu, and Khavix. He also somehow manages to tolerate the antics of certain lewd individuals. Lore Kirby is known for being rather peaceful and tends to lean towards pacifism. However, he does seem to be willing to get into a fight, especially when it comes to defending someone or when he is forced to consume alcohol. His main equipment reflects his non-violent nature: a fortified, enchanted shield, a supply of healing items, and several smoke bombs. He does have access to offensive weaponry, such as a pair of rusty swords, but he still tries to use them in defensively. He is also known to have a Robobot in which he can control remotely and use as a means to escape or provide additional firepower, but this often entices others to attempt to get a "free ride" on the open seat. Kirby is sometimes seen as not very well off. His clothes were given to him, some of his weapons are rusty and found off the ground, and even his Robobot was found abandoned and broken. Most of the money he gets is used towards purchasing large quantities of Maxim Tomatoes, which are healing items, and Stock Lives, which help him deal with respawning without the VRChat Metaverse's usual health insurance. History TBA Family Zentreya seems to be, so far, the friendliest family member to Kirby. She protective of Kirby and often dotes on him. This has caused her to not be very approving of Kirby's relationship with Fruity. Progress is being made to make Zentreya go from barely tolerating Fruity to being somewhat okay with Fruity. Khavix seems to be bothered by Kirby's existence on the family tree, often attempting (and often succeeding) to stab Kirby with a jagged great sword. Trivia * Wielding a large shield and readily offering healing items, Kirbynite is typically expected to like playing the paladin or knightly roles in games. However, he actually prefers playing agility based characters, like archers or thieves. * Due to a moment with Nova at the Great Pug, Kirby's friends and fans refer to his aggressive side as "Chad". ** This side of him is often seen whenever he is forced to consume alcohol. Tenebris is often the one who forces him to drink. ** At one point, his eyes change to a green glow when his aggressive side starts to show thanks to an injection full of unknown ingredients by AU. This did NOT help the "Chad" Situation for Kirby at all. Not in the least slightest. ** Kirbynite does not actually acknowledge the new "Chad" as a different side of himself. * Kirby's current relationship with FruityParfait was created as a shotgun wedding in an attempt to free her from being property of the Lewd Demon, BWC. (Please don't try to look up what that name could mean.) ** The marriage happened due to a misunderstanding of how to freeing Fruity. It was thought that a marriage would be what was necessary, but it was not the case. In the end, however, Fruity was freed. *** After Fruity was freed, Kirby's friends threatened him to not divorce Fruity. ** VenDragoon claims the marriage is not real, saying the priest was not a real priest. *** A proper wedding will be held sometime in the future. Funnily enough, VenDragoon will be the priest for this wedding. * There are many rumors of Kirby having a harem. However, he claims such rumors to be gross exaggerations. * There have been many works of fanfiction written by members of Kirbynite's Discord server, the Commonwealth of Grape Gardens. ** Yes, there have been some ''risque ''stuff written. *** Out of characterly, Kirbynite is amused by all the fanfics that have been written. However, he will request for the subject matter to be changed if there is some sort of shipping going on with someone who may not feel comfortable with it for any reason. These are acceptable reasons for almost all of the writers. ** Writer JamesAsmodeus claims that Kirby and his crew's shenanigans make "great writing material". Said writer also seems to want Kirby to get into the lewd side of role playing... * Kirby's fans have been referring to him as their king some time after the VRChat streams had begun. ** Upon getting married, Fruity was referred to by fans as their queen. *** Fruity quickly took a liking to being referred to as such. ** The talk of royalty and kingdoms may have been egged on by a random discussion on a stream about an alternate universe in which Kirby and friends were in a feudal fantasy setting. ** Kirby does not actively acknowledge any sort of lordship or royalty. *** This is despite the fact that his Discord server is set up with Playing Cards in mind, with him being the king. * Kirby's introduction to the greater VRChat family tree initially started as random comments from friends and fans saying he must be related to Zentreya and Khavix due to having red hair. ** Allegedly, BWC obtained Kirby's blood and sent it off to get tested. The results said Kirby was related to Khavix. ** Kirbynite made a tweet saying he had a dream about calling Zentreya "Onee-san". This then sparked a conversation that led to Kirby becoming Zentreya's little brother. ** Kirby tries to not actively think about how far the family tree spans. * Kirby's friends and fans learned a great deal about his preferences during a Twitch stream, in which he played a game he was gifted called "Gal*Gun VR". ** Writer JamesAsmodeus seems to approve of Kirby's taste in girls "who have pink hair in ponytails and thigh-high stockings." Said writer does not know what this part of trivia is talking about, since he only complimented the King's own taste. ** Zentreya was ready to disown Kirby upon hearing the news of the game that was played. Fortunately, her rage was quelled. *** Kirby claims that while he is not an official member of the A.L.A., he did his part in keeping lewdists in check. * In an ironic way with Kirby being mildly wholesome, a part of his chat are NOT inside the same boat. There are all type of weird rumors of a mysterious group of ringleaders who lead what they call the "Lewdness" in his chat, but proof of this does not exist whatsoever yet are spoken of in exasparation, groans, grimaces, face palms, etc. Gallery Pkmn.png|KirbyNite's Pokemon Trainer from Sun and Moon Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/kirbynite * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/kirbynite * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kirbynite Category:People